I Couldn't Love You More
by DrawingJournalist.junk
Summary: 18 or older only


Labored breaths filled his hearing, tiny moans flaring up whenever he moved. His muscles, barely visible due to limited activities, rippled under his skin, displaying their work as he thrust. He was sweating from every pore, drops trailing down his hypersensitive skin.

He shivered. The air around him was hot and humid, like steam in a greenhouse on a particularly hot day. Moments later, his body shook spastically, pleasure shooting through his bones like a warm fire flowing in his veins.

A groan escaped hip lips as he drove his hips forward in a wild, livid need to get more of this feeling, more…more…more, he would ache if he didn't feel this again.

He drew his body back, slower than he had thrust, to milk out as much bliss as he could get. He was unprepared for the knee weakening sensations when he did. Something tight and warm clenched around his cock, the walls rubbing deliciously around him. Every nerve was electric as he slammed back into the burning hole.

His throat hurt, hurt so fiercely, he must be screaming…good. He needed to shout, to somehow convey this pleasure into identifiable sounds so that whoever is making him feel so high knows they're doing a great job. A fantastic one.

A breathless, needy moan responded to his shout, and Morgan fought to open his eyes. They almost rolled back shut again when he drew back out. The tantalizingly soft edges clenched around him. He arched his back, like he wanted to get away, like his first response was to escape from the mind numbing pleasure. Pleasure that set every nerve on fire, made him want to weep, laugh, praise, and curse all at the same time.

He leaned over the quivering form, not shying away, letting it twitch and convulse under him, letting it keep this dangerous hold on his mind, and his body. He pushed forward and the one under him stifled a half sob of a word that sounded suspiciously familiar.

It was lost to him however when his arms shook from the strenuous task of keeping him up above a beautiful, wet body artfully moving under him.

He peered through half lidded eyelids, taking note of light stringy hair and blue eyes…glazed and far away, watching him. Feverish skin glistened as the boy was shoved into the pillow supporting his head and shoulders.

The bat tilted his head back, gasping out little sounds. It took a while to register that they were chants of a name.

"M-Mor…ahhh, Morgan. Fuck! M-Morgan, Morgan…shit! M-more pleaseeee ahhhh…"

Suddenly, the vampire's pleasure seemed less striking without the sight of a disheveled, cute boy with the mantra of his title on his lips, asking for more.

Morgan's eyes opened further until he could see Matte fully. No longer a hazy figure between wet eyelashes drenched in sweat and tears.

Matte noticed the intensity in his gaze amplifying and he smile lazily, lifting his legs to wrap around the man's waist.

This change of position all but increased their ever climbing pleasure. Morgan grunted at the shift and thrusted back in.

The smile on his partner was gone instantly and instead replaced by a startled yell. The vampire ceased, and stared down in worry. He opened his mouth to voice his concern, but the other boy whined loudly, rocking his hips as he pleaded for Morgan to repeat his previous action.

It dawned on the man what happened and his shock was replaced by annoyance at the fright, which then was replaced by mischievousness.

He stopped moving altogether and smirked down at the whimpering bat.

"Please, please Morgan, please don't stop don't sto- move!" Matte thrusted his hips up, but Morgan stopped him, firmly holding onto the soft waist.

"What do you want?" He asked, innocently. His voice broke the sexual atmosphere, but the teasing only turned them on even more.

"Do that again."

"Ask nicely and maybe I will."

"Please, sir." Despite the mocking tone in the bottom's voice, Morgan's dick throbbed at the dominating title.

"N-not quite what I was looking for."

"What, you want me to call you senpai? That ain't gonna happen you know." Matte went for daring, his expression almost taunting Morgan.

"Noooo," Morgan grinned. "How about something more…humiliating?"

"Like?"

"Master."

"I'm not gonna-" Matte began. He almost choked on his on saliva when he gasped.

Morgan slowly rocked his hips again, softly brushing against a bundle of nerves buried deep inside the boy.

"Ah, FUCK!" Matte arched, throwing his head back. It lightly hit the bed frame but neither cared.

"Sa-say it." The man teased. He gripped the hip bones tighter, using every ounce of self-control not to keep moving. He didn't think he was strong enough if Matte stalled for another minute.

"Pl-please, master." The other whispered, defeated by his need.

"Go-good jo- ahh!" Morgan moved, his voice was cut short by every inch being set aflame. Their cries mingled thickly, like spilled paint colors dripping and merging into a senseless, beautiful mess. Matte gripped the headboard as he was slammed into it again and again, weak with the indescribable sensations that washed over him, drowning and draining.

The only thing driving Morgan on was the promise of a reward if he's never stop. His legs were burning and his muscles aching while he wanted nothing more but to lie down and let the overwhelming pleasure bury deep into his bones, the pain of exhaustion fueled him. Biting and stimulating the fire in his abdomen.

He moved his hand down and Matte's eyes rolled up. The bat moaned, needy little sounds while Morgan touched him in time with his thrusts, flicking his wrist at the end of each stroke.

Short legs pulled him closer every time his hips snapped forward. He was faintly aware of something brushing his free hand, currently supporting him by resting firmly on the bedsheets.

Matte's fingers caressed his and the boy croaked something.

"…close."

Morgan nodded. "Wait." He managed to press out. He removed his hand from his lover despite the protesting groan and he planted his other hand next to Matte's shoulder, regaining balance with both hands holding on.

They locked eyes. Morgan shifted and pushed forward, brushing against Matte's prostate one more time. The boy tensed, mouth falling open in a silent call. His fists curled as he came and he clenched around Morgan, finally pushing the vampire over the edge as well.

A low, strangled moan fell past his lips and he froze up as white hot pleasure overtook his senses, numbing him from everything but the ringing in his ears and the sweet release flowing through his body. His vision went completely white.

Morgan slumped against the sticky, damp chest of his lover. Panting and breathing in the rich musk of sex while they came down from their high.

A trembling hand ran through his hair, clammy with sweat.

"You okay?" Matte asked softy.

Morgan nodded, too exhausted to lift his head. He curled into the boy's side, debating whether or not to move to get the covers over them. He decided against it. Every muscle in his body protested at the thought of moving.

Matte smiled, fatigued, and settled as well, stroking the vampire's hair as they both dozed off in each other's arms.


End file.
